moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Trening
Zaczynał się nowy dzień, wschodziło Słońce. Promienie światła przebijały się przez gałęzie drzew. Jeden z nich padł właśnie na twarz Przemka. Chłopak zaczął się budzić. Czemu spał pod drzewem? Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że wczoraj była impreza. Czyli nawet nie dotarł z powrotem do domu. Powoli wstał i ruszył przed siebie. Zaszedł raptem parę kroków i zatrzymał się. Przed nim stała biblioteka, niby nic dziwnego, ale w środku świeciło się światło. Kto w CreepyTown korzysta z biblioteki?'' Przemek powoli wszedł do budynku. '' Nawet go nie zdziwiło, gdy w środku zobaczył Mikhalna. W sumie mag był jedyną osobą, której mógł się tu spodziewać. -Cześć- powiedział Przemek. Ku jemu zaskoczeniu mag nie odpowiedział.- Halo! Mikhaln nagle odwrócił się, był tak zajęty czytaniem książek, że nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś wchodzi. -Witaj Przemek- powiedział Mikhaln podchodząc do stołu. Położył książkę obok innych. Przemek tylko rzucił okiem na tytuły: „Fizjologia i Anatomia”, „Układ nerwowy człowieka”, „Gospodarka wodna organizmów”''.- Wybacz nie zauważyłem cię.'' -W porządku…yyy… pracujesz nad czymś?- spytał Przemek. Mikhaln spojrzał na niego. -Powiedzmy- po czym zamyślił się na chwilę.- Hmmm… Przemek, jest coś, co chciałbym abyś dla mnie zrobił. -Tak?- Przemka zaskoczyła prośba maga. -Chciałbym cię prosić, abyś się czegoś nauczył- powiedział dobitnie Mikhaln.- Konkretnie, chciałbym nauczyć cię tworzenia Kamienia Filozoficznego. Zapanowała cisza. Przemek patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczyma w maga. -Zatem?- przerwał milczenie Mikhaln. -Tak!…Nie!... Nie wiem… yyy…- Przemek plątał się we własnych myślach. Zamilkł i zastanowił się przez chwilę.- Czemu chcesz mnie nauczyć jednej ze swoich tajemnic? -Bo wtedy będę mógł być spokojny o przyszłość- powiedział enigmatycznie mag i uśmiechnął się.- Więc? -Z chęcią, nie mógłbym odmówić czegoś takiego- powiedział Przemek. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się. Jego oczy błysnęły, a Przemek poczuł, że zasypia. ????????? Niebieskowłosy obudził się. Dookoła widział pustynie. Była jakaś dziwna. Ten piasek był jakiś inny. -To nie piasek- Przemek zobaczył stojącego, a raczej unoszącego się obok niego Mikhalna.- To kości, sproszkowane i prochy ludzkie, trochę popiołu, ewentualnie spróchniałe drzewo. -Gdzie my jesteśmy!!!- krzyknął Przemek podnosząc się gwałtownie. -W Helheimie- powiedział Mikhaln chłodno,- krainie umarłych. Przemek zamarł. Zaczął się rozglądać. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Dookoła było mnóstwo dusz. Umęczonych dusz. Był w stanie wyczuć ich cierpienie. Tułały się w tym miejscu od setek lat. Wszystko było tu martwe. Wszystko! Nic nie płynęło! Nawet Piekło było bardziej ożywione! Tam nieustannie pojawiały się nowe dusze, wszystko działało jak wielka machina, tu wszystko stało w miejscu. -Już wiesz jak wyglądają światy bogów śmierci- powiedział Mikhaln. -Shinigami?- spytał zdziwiony Przemek. -Nie do końca- powiedział mag.- Shinigami sprowadzają dusze na Sąd, prawda? Bogowie Śmierci, to także Shinigami, ale zaprzestali tego obowiązku. W dawnych czasach posiadali własne Światy, do których trafiały dusze ich wyznawców, którzy nie dotrzymali zasad ich wiary. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło. Dusze już tu nie napływają. Archaniołowie zatrzymali przepływ dusz. Dowiedziałem się kiedyś od Odyna. -Rozumiem, to wiele tłumaczy. Nie zbuntowali się? -Wiedzieli, że nie mają szans. Bogowie Śmierci nie są tak durni jak Surtr. -Rozumiem, tylko czemu tu jesteśmy? -Okradniemy królową tego Świata z kilku dusz. Dasz radę? Przemek kiwnął głową. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i po chwili spod ziemi wypłynęła bezkształtna zjawa. Potem następna i następna. -Wystarczy! Teraz szybko zanim Hel się zorientuje. Z nią nawet my dwaj nie mamy szans. Zwłaszcza tutaj. Hajmdalu! Dookoła maga i niebieskowłosego błysnęło tęczowe światło. CreepyTown: Kiedy światło znikło obaj stali w porcie w CreepyTown. Przemek spytał się Mikhalna: -Po co były te dusze? -Aby stworzyć Kamienie Filozoficzne. Choć. Obaj udali się poza granice miasta. Do lasu. -Może być. Daj mi jedną duszę i obserwuj co się z nią stanie, tylko uważnie. Najlepiej na obu płaszczyznach- zaczął Mikhaln. -Yyyy… co? -Obserwuj co się dzieje z duszą w sferze duchowej, a co w sferze fizycznej. -Przecież dusza nie występuje w sferze fizycznej. Mikhaln nie odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się. -Daj tą duszę. Przemek wyciągnął rękę w stronę maga. Miedzy nimi pojawiło się widmo. Mikhaln bez zastanowienia przyciągnął je do siebie. Błysnęło krwawo czerwone światło. Przemek uważnie przyglądał się temu co się właśnie dzieje. W pewnym momencie szeroko otworzył oczy, nie sądził, że coś takiego jest możliwe. Dusza była powoli wciągana do świata materialnego. Jednak od razu zdawała się rozpływać. Nie działo się tak jednak. Rozpraszająca się „materialna” dusza była skupiana w jednym miejscu. Formowała się w gładki kryształ. Więc to jest Kamień Filozoficzny. -Widziałeś?- spytał Mikhaln trzymając kryształ. -Mhm- Przemek pokiwał głową.- Ale jak? -Już tłumaczę- powiedział mag.- Bariera między światem duchowym, a materialnym jest niezwykle cienka. Dzięki temu, mimo iż żyjemy na Ziemi jesteśmy w stanie wyczuć dusze. -Rozumiem. -Używając energii powoli zacieramy tą wąską granice. Trochę tak jakbyśmy pruli materiał. Kiedy to się stanie dusza zacznie przypływać do świata materialnego. Jeśli jej nie skupimy szybko się rozproszy. Jakieś pytania? -Jak ją skupić? -Będziesz wiedział. Użyj energii, ja stosuje magię, ty możesz energię dusz. Efekt będzie podobny. Gotów? Przemek pokiwał głową. Przywołał jedną z dusz zabranych z Helheimu. Zjawa pojawiła się przed Przemkiem. Chłopak zaczął zbierać wielkie ilości energii tuż przy duchu. Zadziałało! Zjawa zaczęła się „przelewać” do świata materialnego. Chłopak ponownie zebrał energię. Zdziwiło go, że w kontakcie z duszą jego energia przybrała kolor czerwony. Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Otoczył zjawę swoją mocą i zaczął ja skupiać w jeden punkt. W pewnym momencie wszystko się zmaterializowało. Powstał kryształ. Był trochę nieregularny, jednak niebieskowłosy był zadowolony ze swojego dzieła. Zmartwiła go jednak jedna rzecz. Nie był w stanie wyczuć obecności duszy. -„Zabójstwo Duszy”- powiedział Mikhaln.- Tak sztukę tworzenia określił Nicolas Flamel. Tego procesu nie da się cofnąć. -Co?! -Nie mów, że cię to poruszyło. Zgładziłeś całą rasę. Unicestwienie jednej duszy nic dal ciebie nie znaczy. Zresztą ta zjawa i tak nie posiadała świadomości, a tak kto wie może się do czegoś przyda. Przemek zamilkł. -Dlatego nauczyłeś tego mnie? Bo i tak popełniłem już wystarczająco dużo zbrodni? -Nie tylko dlatego. Musiałem kogoś nauczyć tego bardzo szybko. Ty władasz duszami. Wiedziałem, że czegoś takiego nauczę cię szybko. Myślałem też o Strange, ale potrwało by to dłużej, a ja mam co robić. Zapanowała cisza. Mikhaln nie czekał na dalszą rozmowę i ruszył w stronę miasta. -Nad czym tak pracujesz?- spytał Przemek. -Słucham?- spytał zdziwiony mag. -Na stole w bibliotece były książki o fizjologii i takie tam. -A to! Próbuję stworzyć Homunkulusa. -Co? Mag nie odpowiedział i ruszył w stronę miasta. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures